Broken Shadows
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: What if Bill got the document from Stan's mind? What if Bill and Gideon are the new rulers of Gravity falls after Stan's death and the twin's exile? Will Dipper and Mabel save their beloved town? Or will it just leave behind broken shadows...? SHIPPINGS: MerMabel and WenDip.
1. Prolongue

**Hi, this is a fic that I really want you to read Ok, this is a 'What if'. What if Bill got into Stan's mind and retrieved the document?  
This chapter's just a preview ^^ Hope you read and review!**

_Chapter 1: Prologue._

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos gasped in shock when the dream demon found the document.

Dipper ran up to him. "Give that back to us, Bill!" Dipper roared, trying to get Bill, only to be pulled back by him.

"Tough luck, Pine tree." The deamon retorted as he clenched the document away from him.

Suddenly, Bill zoomed out of nowhere, so was Dipper, Mabel, and Soos.

They woke up only to find Gideon laughing with his fingers grasping on to the paper. "I've got it!" He laughed evily.

Dipper and Soos were about to fight, but their heads turned when they saw Mabel running up to Grunkle Stan while he was still unconscious in the arm chair.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted as she hugged her uncle with her face buried in his chest. Then, Soos and Dipper went to him also.

"Mr. Pines wake up!" Soos said as he was shaking Stan's arm. No reaction showed.

Mabel's eyes began to widen and form tears. "No... He cant be..."

Mabel then went and hugged her twin brother who stood speechless. "And I just got to know the guy..." Dipper said, while his sister was crying in his shoulder.

"No..." Soos said as tears trailed down his face.

"Yes!" Gideon replied. "Now that Stanford is dead, I will be the ruler of Gravity falls!" Gideon laughed.

"No you wont! Not when we-" Dipper was cut off by Gideon's evil laughter.

"You'll do what? Now that I have a demon by my side, nothing will get in my way..."

Gideon and Bill then turned to the townspeople. "Listen, my subjects!" Gideon announced while Bill made the whole town listen.

"Me and my demon ally, Bill Cipher will be the new rulers of Gravity falls!" Gideon announces. "That means, you have to obey and respect us." Bill says.

"And what if we don't?!" The emo teen, Robbie retorted.

"YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!" Bill, now turning flaming-red shouts at the teen.

Robbie back away in fear. "O-ok Th-then..."

Gideon then glanced to the northwest family.  
"The Northwests are exiled from this area, if they do come back without being told to do so, they will be executed..." Gideon orders.

"It's allright." Mrs. Northwest says in a cheery attitude.  
"We've already got a second home in Miami!" Mr. Northwest says.

Before Bill transported them to their private jet. The Northwest's daughter, Pacifica Northwest. Pacifica gave Mabel an evil smirk as she mouthed.

"LOO-ZER!"

Mabel shot back a glare at Pacifica before she left. Then, Gideon turned to the Pine's twins.

"Dipper Pines, you will be exiled back to your hometown!" Gideon demanded. Mabel and Dipper hugged each other tightly, not wanting to be separated.

Gideon then gave Mabel a flirty smirk. "As for you, Peach-Dumplin'. You shall be my queen!"

"I'll never become your queen or be separated from my brother, Gideon!" Mabel retorted. "Besides, I love someone else..."

"Who?!" Gideon asks enraged.

"I'm not telling you..." Mabel says.

"Why you little-" Gideon was cut off by Bill who appeared next to him.

"Calm down, Shortstack." Bill says, trying to restrain Gideon from killing Mabel and\or Dipper.

"Your right." Gideon says as he inhales and exhales deeply. "You BOTH will be exiled." Gideon says.

"Take them away.."

"Wait! Let us say goodbye first..." Mabel suggested.

Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda came to the twins, sobbing.

"I'll n-never forget you, d-dudes!" Soos said in between sobs.

"I'll never forget you either, Buddy." Dipper says.

Then a red-head hugs him. "Bye, kiddos, I'll never forget you two.." Wendy says as sahe's beginning to sob. Dipper blushed a bit. "Bye, Wendy...I love you..." Dipper whispered Then Wendy askes. "What was that?"

"Uh...Nothing..."

Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda were hugging Mabel too.

"We'll n-never f-for-forget you, Mabel" Candy sobbed while hugging Mabel.

"I'll never forget you two, too..." Mabel replies, tears rolling from her eyes.

As Mabel departed. Grenda shouted out. "Keep being awesome, Mabel!"

"No, YOU keep being awesome!" Mabel shouted back.

Mabel then approached the lake docks where she saw her merman friend and crush, Mermando.

At first, Mabel didn't know what to say. "Mermando, I-

Mermando then just hugged on to Mabel and never let go. "P-Please don't go..." He said in between sobs.

"I cant..." Mabel replies. "But, I just wanna tell you one thing, before I go... I-I... I LOVE YOU!"

At first their was silence as Mermando's eyes looked deeply into her's. "I-I love you too, M-Mabel..." Mermando confessed.

Mabel then locked lips with the merman's. Mermando then continued the kiss the moment their lips touched.

"Allright, people, time's a tickin'!" Bill complained.

The two slowly and regretfully departed. Dipper and Mabel slowly went inside of the bus.

The five watched sadly as the twins inside the bus drove off.

As the bus was driving, Mabel turned to her brother and asked.

"Will we ever come back, Dip?"

"I don't know, Mabel..."


	2. Painful memories

Chapter 2: Painful memories.

A tan little boy jumped out of the door of an old house with an excited grin on his face.

"Wow..." The boy panted as he saw his town, Gravity falls.

He had been there eversince he was 3 years old. His parents were executed by the town's new rulers, Gideon and Bill Cipherwhen he was only 3 years old. He was now raised by his 18 year old brother, Mermando.

Of course, Gideon wanted everyone on his turf to become his slaves. Mermando and his brother were turned into a human whenever they reached land, but they were back to their merman selfs whenever they reached water.

The boy was just hopping on to the third step, until he was caught by his brother, Mermando.

"Now, where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Mermando asked playfully.

His brother laughed. "Mermando! I wanna go!" He whines.

"Now, I just want you to be careful." Mermando says. Apparently, Mermando has changed over the 6 years. He had a muscular tone tohis stomach, he was much taller, and he had five mustache hairs, and he was a bit... malnourished...

His brother ignores him by trying to sneak away to the steps again, until he hears his older brother's voice.

"Finn, are you listening?" Mermando asks, to make sure his brother is paying attention.  
"You could easily-" Finn cuts off his brother's sentence.

"Get hurt, get executed, or even get lost." Finn finished with a sigh.

Mermando sighed. "And remember-"

Finn, again, finished Mermando's sentence. "If I see Gideon or Bill, don't talk to them, come straight home..."

Finn started to whine. "Okay, okay, can I go now... Please?" He begs with his bright sea-green eyes.

"Haha, very funny." Mermando says as awoman approaches near them. She had a tattered dress with long red hair going down her waist.

The girl giggled. "Listen to your brother, Finn." She replies.

Finn rolls his eyes playfully. "Yes, Mrs. Corduroy..."

Finn and his older brother stayed and were friends with Wendy's family. Wendy's father was executed, so Wendy had to take care of her three younger brothers all by herself. Mermando and Finn helped her, though.

"Now, run along now..." Mermando says before giving his younger brother a hug as he left to go play.

After he went. Wendy turned to Mermando and said. "Mermando, I know you are over-protective of Finn and all, because of... The incident..." Wendy says while pulling her head down.

Wendy remembered when she was just 15 when it happened, two of her favorite people in the world were exiled...

Wendy broke away from her thoughts when Mermando spoke. "I keep on thinking about her everyday..." He says.

"Who?" Wendy asks. Mermando knows the name, but he's too tongue-tied to say it, plus saying it would only bring the painful memories back to him. But, he said it anyway...

"Mabel..." Mermando speaks with sadness in his voice.

Wendy sighed. "I know how much you loved her... Too be honest, I actually kind of fell for Dipper.." Wendy confesses.

"Really?!" Mermando asks, shocked. "Yes..." Wendy finishes. "I cant forget the time we went into that haunted inconvenience store!" Wendy says, laughing a little.

"I cant believe the time whenever I was trapped in the pool at night, me and Mabel spray-painted the walls of the Pool jail!" Mermando says cheerfully.

"That was you two? Dipper tole me about it when I got there late, Mr. Poolcheck sure fussed at him!" Wendy laughs.

The two kept on laughing and telling each other their past memories with the Pines.

After their laughs started fading. They then sighed as they looked at the place they now call "home."

Lots of old buildings that used to stand were now demolished, the trees and other forms of nature were being cut down...

"I wish things were the way they used to be..." Wendy sighs. She turns to Mermando finding single tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mermando had his mind about the person he loved. The person who understood who he was, The person that helped him get back to his family, the person who he had his first kiss with, the person who he ad confessed his true feelings right before she left...

"The way _we _used to be..." Mermando sighs.


	3. Last Straw

Chapter 3: Last straw.

In the lake, Finn was splashing around at a fish that kept on slipping away from him as he caught it.

"Hey, come back!" Finn said as he was swimming to catch the fish in his merman form. "I wont hurt you!"

"Hello, dude!" A voice greeted. Finn flinched a bit until he recognized the voice.

"Soos?" Finn called out. Soos then appeared wearing formal attire and his dusty brown hair slicked back.

"Yeah, it's me!" Soos said.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, glancing at Soos.

"I thought you were still working for 'Poofy-hair' and 'The Floating Dorito'." Finn teased.

Soos chuckled at Finn's statement. "For some reason they let me off early, I don't know why, but I'm glad to be off for a day!" He said with glee.

Soos has been working for Gideon and the dream demon for 6 years, eversince the 'incident' happened, he's been nothing but a servant for the two.

"I wonder why they let you off so early..." Finn wondered. Soos patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, little dude!" He says.

"If you keep on worrying about stuff, you'll end up like your brother!... Wait... where is he anyway?" Soos asked.

Finn sighed. "He keeps on talking about two twins named Dipper and Mabel that used to live here, but, he never tells me about any of them!" Finn explains.

Soos sighs. "Well, Finn. Your brother and Mrs. Corduroy were friends with the Pines twins, maybe even more than friends..." Soos then got back to the point.

"Anyway, they got exiled 6 years ago by Gideon and Bill Cipher. Your brother really loved Mabel, I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane yet..." Soos explains.

"Wow.." Finn says in shock.

"Well, enough of that. C'mon! Let's do some ultimate pranking, dude!" Soos cheers.

"Yeah!" Finn replies.

*Meanwhile*

What Soos and Finn didn't know was that Bill was watching them. When they left, Bill transported back to Gideon's palace, which was made with his house and the shack combined.

"What news do you have for me this time, Bill?" Gideon asks as he's sitting on a big armchair that he calls his _throne._

"Well, shortstack..." Bill says. "Question mark just explained to Spanish guitar's brother about where Shooting star and Pine tree went off too..."

"Ugh, in _English_ please?!" Gideon complained.

Bill groaned. "Soos explained to Mermando's brother about the Pines..."

"Oh..." Gideon says in an disgusted tone. "I would've executed him if it wasn't for the fact he makes the best French toast sticks in the morning..."  
Gideon's mouth watered in the thought of hot French toast sticks served with sweet Maple syrup.

"Anyway, bring 'Fish-boy' to me, Bill." Gideon ordered.

"Got that, shortstack!" Bill said as he vanished.

He then came back with Mermando by his side. "What do you want, Gideon?" Mermando asked with a mean tone.

"What _I _want?" Gideon says. "Well, I would love for you to give your brother, Finn to me..."

"What do you mean?" Mermando asks. Finn was the only thing Mermando had left since his parents died and the love of his life was forced to leave...

"I mean, since Finn has known too much, he would have to be _exiled._"

That's when Mermando lost it. "¿Qué?! Usted no sólo puede llevar a mi hermano pequeño como eso! Él es el único que me queda!"

"In ENGLISH please!" Gideon said, annoyed.

"You cant take my brother!" Mermando shouted as hot tears started to form. "You just cant!"

"Well, it's either he goes or you go..." Bill says.

Mermando then furiously left the palace..

_"This is the last straw..." _He thought...

**What's Mermando gonna do? **

**Find out in chapter 4 ;)**


	4. We are one

Chapter 4: We are one.

Mermando pretty much had enough of this. He went over to his friend, Wendy's house only to be greeted by Finn, Wendy, and her three brothers, Leroy, Melvin, and Johnson.

"Hola, guys... There is something I need to tell you..." Mermando says with his head hung down.

"What is it, big bro?" Mermando's brother Finn asks.

Mermando sighs. "I'm going to escape..."

Every one gasps. "What?!"

"It's because I'm sick of being in this waste-land that we can do nothing about! Listen, if I find somebody, maybe Dipper and Mabel, maybe this town will be back to the way it was!" Mermando explained.

Wendy steps closer to Mermando. "Mermando, I miss them and how this town used to be, but, how can you escape?"

"Through the water." Mermando answers as he points to the lake outside of the window.

Wendy and her brothers wish Mermando good luck. Meanwhile, Mermando notices his brother crying in the corner of the room.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Mermando asks, now sitting beside Finn.

"It's the fact that your gonna leave me too!" Finn burst out while sobbing.

"What?!" Mermando says. "Finn. I'll be right back..."

"No, you wont! What if you get captured? What if your executed? Or worst of all, what if your killed on the way and since we don't know where you are, we'll be worried sick!" Finn panics.  
Mermando then was holding Finn in his arms to try and calm him down. "Shhh. It's gonna be allright..."

"But-" Mermando cuts Finn off. "Look, I have to try to get someone to help us. I cant stand to see you living like this, so I'm going to at least _try _and get help. Okay?"

Finn nods. "Okay..."

"Besides, I'm always right here..." Mermando says while he is pointing to Finn's heart.

"We are part of each other." Finn rolls his eyes at Mermando's statement.

Mermando then went out the door with Finn following him. They saw a bird nesting in one of the few trees that were saved.

Mermando began to sing to his brother. _"As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand..."_

At that moment, Finn sees a baby bird trying to fly out of the nest. Finn smiles encouraging for that bird to fly.

Mermando then sings again. _"And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we plan..."  
_  
Then the momma bird stopped the baby bird from flying any further and led it back to her nest.  
Finn frowned and followed his brother further.

_"But you see everyday that will never turn our way, when it seems all your dreams come undone." _Mermando continues.

_"We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride." _Finn follows Mermando as he goes to the lake dock.

_"We are more than we are, we are one!"_

When they start walking towards the side of the lake. Finn sings as he walks through the marsh.

_"If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me? The way I am..."_

Finn then see's his brother's reflection next to him as he walks further.  
Finn continues.

_"Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part of something planned..."_

Mermando then looks up to the sky to see a shooting star pass over a pine tree.

_"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun."  
_Mermando sings as he looks back at Finn.

_"Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside, we are one!"_

The two brothers then jump into the lake together, revealing their true merman forms.

They were splashing and playing like mer-children would in the lake.

Then, Mermando continued singing his last verse.

_"We are one, you and I, we are like the earth and sky." _Finn then splashed him with water. _"One family under the sun."_

"All the wisdom to lead of the courage that you seek..." Finn's eyes began to go wide.

_"You will find when you see, we are one!"_

Mermando then swims over to Finn and hugs him.

"As long as you remember, it's who you are." Mermando then turns away.

"You'll understand someday.." Mermando says as he goes deep underwater.

Finn sighed as he watched his brother sadly leave, but he thought of something...

_We are one..._

**'We are one' belongs to The lion king 2 BTW ^^***


	5. Reunited?

Chapter 5: Reunited?

At the dock of Piedmont lake, an 18 year old girl was sitting on one of the docks. Her twin brother followed her and sat beside her.

"Are you okay, Mabel?" The boy asked. Mabel snapped back to reality when she heard her twin's words.

"I'm fine. I just..." Mabel trailed off, looking down at the water of the lake below.  
"Oh no, tell me your not thinking about the 'incident' again..." Dipper groans.

"I just cant shake the feeling that it's my fault!" Mabel exclaims. Dipper sighs. "Mabel, it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is! Mermando, Soos, Wendy, and all the others could be suffering because of that jerk-face!" Mabel shouts in Dipper's face.

"Well, that doesn't mean it's your fault..." Dipper says.

It has been 6 years since the twins stepped one foot into Gravity falls. Dipper and Mabel has changed since then, Dipper still wears the same outfit but he has a more toned chest, grew taller, and has little hairs that grow on his chin calling it a 'beard.'

Mabel still wears sweaters. But, she's grown taller (Still 1 millimeter taller than Dipper), has developed a body, and her braces were taken off.

Mabel's long brown hair flows with the wind. "But we... I... Could've done something..." She says in the verge of tears.

"There was nothing we could do..." Dipper replies. "Even if there was, Gideon would've killed us..."

Mabel begins to sob. Dipper puts a hand on her shoulder.

Dipper then notices something weird in the water... Like a shadow...

"Hey Mabel, you NEED to see this!" Her brother exclaimed as he grabbed Mabel's hand.

Their jaws dropped when they saw the merman. About the same age as them, stumble into land. He was very weak from lots of swimming and lack of nutrients. He collapsed whenever he reached Dipper and Mabel's side.

The merman started mumbling things before he looked at the twins. His vision began to go fuzzy, then, he just collapsed again...

*Moments later*  
Mermando looked up to see two figures beside him. His vision started to grow better, whenever he opened his eyes, Mabel was shocked.

"Mermando?!"

"M-Mabel?!"

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! **


	6. Changed

Chapter 6: Changed

Mabel and Dipper stood in shock. "Mermando?!" Mabel said in disbelief.

"M-Mabel?" Mermando replied, shocked.

The three just stood there with the shocked looks on their faces, the twins haven't seen their merman friend\boyfriend in 6 years!

Mabel finally came to her senses and engulfed the merman in a hug. "Mermando! I missed you so much! Do you know how long I've missed you?" She asks.

"M-Maybe A-A lot..." Mermando chokes out, he points to his gills and Mabel hastily lets go.

"So, how did you come back?" Dipper interrupts the couple.

Mermando then looks down at the water. And then back at the twins before replying.

"I went under-water. Dipper... Mi amigo, things have been terrible. Gideon and Bill have been turning Gravity falls into a... Wasteland!" Mermando spits out.

"Really?!" Dipper and Mabel say in disbelief.

Mermando nods, he then begins explaning everything that has happened in the past 6 years. Starvation, hard labor, the executions, everything...

"Wow..." The twins replied, shocked. "But... What about Wendy?" Dipper asks, remembering his first and only love.

Mermando just chuckled. "Wendy might not have her father and have grown out of her rebellious ways, but she is strong indeed. After my parents were executed, she and her younger brothers took us in. And... She has developed feelings for you.." Mermando smirks while looking at Dipper's face turn beet-red.

"Oh! Somebody never forgot his crush, didn't he?" Mabel teased, looking at her brother.

Dipper then snapped back to reality. "But.. Why did you come to us?" He asks.

Mermando sighs. "We really needed you guys back..." He says with his head hung low. "But we couldn't come back, remember? We'll be executed!" Mabel exclaims.

"I wasn't supposed to escape." Mermando adds. "Besides, I'll handle that, even if it means killing me. I-no- _we _need your help..."

Before Mabel could say anything, Dipper stops her. "Sorry..." He snaps. "But, it's too risky. We already lost Stan as it is!"

"Yeah..." Mabel says, following her twin brother's words. Mabel became depressed ever since the 'incident' happened. She was also afraid if she came back, she could risk her and Dipper's life. Or worse...

"What's happened to you? Your not the 'Mystery Twins' as I remembered..." Mermando states, glaring at Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel was speechless, she honestly didn't know what to say. This was the person who she befriended in the Gravity falls pool. This was the first boy she did not have a crush on; no, it was MORE than a simple crush.

As Mabel was having this silent conversation to herself, Dipper snapped back at Mermando. "No, we're not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed!" Mermando shots back.

"C'mon, Mabel..." Dipper pulls his sister's arm.

As the twins left, Mermando hung his head down. The twins have changed...

**Okay guys, before you flame Dipper and\or Mabel in this story just remember. They think the 'incident' is their fault. They think it would only make things worse if they came back.  
Also, I heard the 4th or 5th episode of season 2 is called 'Mermando's return'. While I'm excited (or at least trying to be) I'm kinda worried since most of the ships (Wenbie and WenDip) have sunk... If MerMabel sinks, I'm sinking right down with it...**

**Also, I'll update 'There are lives to be lived' soon, I've just been into a writers block and the fact that school is starting soon and I've waited till the last minute to do summer reading ^^***


	7. Remembering and Overthrowing?

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, it was school and stuff and I also got back from a sleepover! It was awesome!... But, uh... Anyway... Let's get with the story... ^^*  
Oh and WARNING, Lot's 'O one-sided WenDip in this one! It starts out back in Gravity falls...**

Chapter 7: Remembering and... Overthrowing?

Wendy looked out at her window. She could tell it was getting late by how the sky was turning darker and darker each minute.  
So, she told her younger brothers and Finn to be off to bed; While they were sound asleep, Wendy wasn't.

Wendy tried every method of the book in order to go to sleep; Counting sheep, getting a glass of milk, reading, but it still couldn't soothe her...

Wendy sighed, knowing that she wasn't gonna go to sleep after all. She then glanced over at Mermando's younger brother, Finn.  
Wendy then thought of her friend swimming with all of his strength and energy in order to get to where Dipper and Mabel lived.

She hoped he was okay. Mermando was the only friend Wendy had besides her brothers... and Soos.

Then, she thought about Dipper, and sighed. She tried to keep these feelings and thoughts away, but they just kept coming back to her, like a boomerang...

Dipper... Wendy wondered what he looked like now, she's almost even forgot! The last time she saw him, he had short, fluffy brown hair, fair skin, an orange T-shirt with a navy-blue vest, and the unforgettable blue and white pine tree hat...

She could never forget those chocolate brown eyes glancing at her. She had to admit... She did have... Feelings for him... Wendy wondered why she didn't have these feelings back when she was 15? 15... So rebellious.. So carefree... But not knowing when it had hit her...

Wendy got back to her previous thoughts. Well, she felt for Dipper now. Wendy knew he liked her back... back when he was 12. Wendy didn't know if he forgot her or got a new girlfriend or...?

Wendy then remembers the very next day after 'The incident', straight before Mermando and Finn's parents died...

*Flashback*

_Wendy was busy doing her new morning 'work'. She picked up an axe and started to swing it at the trees, back and forth until the trees went down. "TIMBER!" Wendy yelled as the tree tipped over._

Wendy was trying to cope with yesterday's events, so she still tried to keep that carefree image in her.  
Wendy's emerald eyes then glanced over at a young boy who seemed to be one of the Pine's friends...

"Mermando?" Wendy called as the boy looked up at her with teary brown eyes. "Y-Yes?" He stammers. "How come you have legs?" Wendy asks then she notices the tears from his eyes. "And what's wrong?"

"G-Gideon forced m-me to take a potion in order f-for me to w-w-work" Mermando stammered again. Wendy was very worried when she heard Mermando's stammering. Mermando was devastated after the 'incident', so people tried to keep a close eye on him.

"Did he make the rest of your family take the potion too?" Wendy asked, putting a hand on Mermando's shoulder.

He sniffled some more and answered. "My brother took it, he's playing outside. But my mama and papa are still inside of the house, and I'm quite worried about them, but that's not just the reason I'm upset..."

"Do you miss Mabel and Dipper?" Wendy questions. Mermando couldn't say anything, he just collapsed in Wendy's arms and continued to sob.

*End of flashback*

Wendy sighed. Remembering how depressed Mermando was during that time. She could still hear his sobs at night, and if it wasn't that, he would dream about being with Mabel again.  
Now that Mermando was 18, he tried to keep his sadness hidden from others. But it would somehow... let out.

And he's been more depressed ever since his parents died. That's when Wendy decided to take the two in. Finn was too young to understand the incident. She was worried about Mermando, though. Fortunately, Mermando hasn't had any actions of suicide, but she was wondering if he thought about it...

Wendy then just tried to empty these thoughts and go to sleep. She still dreamt of Dipper before finally drifting off...

*Meanwhile*

In Gideon's 'Palace' there was a big cellar room, a glowing-yellow triangle floated into the room. He laughed evily.

"So that marshmellow of a king thinks he controls everything? Pfft, yeah right!" Bill scoffed, floating to an old number 2 book.

"He knows nothing!" Bill continued. "I know that Spanish guitar is going to the pines! And I know that they refused in order for them to forget the past! I know _everything_."

Bill started to flip the pages of the book with his hand levitating the paper. "I won't be a servant of his, I'll overthrow him and become the new ruler of Gravity falls again!"

Then he held up his other hand and started levitating some old dolls that were in the cellar. "All hail Bill Cipher!" He made the dolls say with moving their mouths.

"Bill! I'm bored, can you do a magic trick for me?" Gideon orders. Bill groaned.  
"Yes, shortstack!"

"Don't call me that!" Gideon complains. "Call me _sire... _Yes, sire seems like a good name..."

"Alright, _sire._" Bill says. "One day..." Bill mutters before transporting...

**Oh noes! Bill is planning to overthrow Gideon! And... Wendy has feelings for Dipper now? Hmmm. And will the twins come back? And will these broken shadows be repaired? And why am I asking all of these questions? O_O**


	8. Going back?

Chapter 8: Going back?

Mermando wanted to leave, this was a waste of his time and energy, but he couldn't leave. From his weakness and malnutrition, he had to be put in a hospital bed, hooked up with an IR. So, he couldn't leave until he felt better.

The twins still stayed at his side. Well, mostly Mabel since Dipper and him were fighting the other day.  
Mabel looked down at the floor, concentrating on her thoughts while Mermando was in his own.

Mermando finally spoke, lifting his back off of the bed. "Mabel?"  
Mabel looked up to Mermando. "Yes, Mermando?"

"You think I am telling the truth, right?" Mermando asks.

Mabel sighs. "I don't know. Me and my brother want to change things, but since that happened, we think it is our fault. Well, I think that but I'm sure Dip is thinking the same thing as well." Mabel explains.  
"Also, how come when you blacked out, you became a human?" Mabel questions Mermando.

"Well..." Mermando sighs. "Gideon and Bill made this potion and turned me human. I had to drink the potion, or I will be executed like my parents."

"Your parents were executed?!" Mabel asks, shocked.

"Yes... Me and my younger brother, Finn, are the only ones of my family left... And about the 'incident', it was neither you or your brother's fault, mi amore. You ried your best to stop it and if you feel guilty for it, I respect tha-" Mermando was cut off by Dipper entering the hospital room, chuckling sarcastically, glaring at Mermando.

"Pfft, yeah right. You 'respect that'. That's total BS, Mermando. Total BS." Dipper said, still glaring at Mermando.

"Although, I do not respect that you shove these things in my throat. I was mad the first time because I thought you'd at least show sympathy." Mermando retorts, turning over.

"So, Mermando, what do you want us to do?" Dipper asks, rolling his eyes.

Mermando turns back to Dipper now, with a pleading smile on his face. "I'd like for you two to return with me to Gravity falls so that we can team up and defeat Gideon's tyranny." Mermando says. "That is, if you want to, and whenever I recover..." Mermando says, looking down at his hospital gown.

"I'm not sure about this..." Dipper tries to disagree but is stopped by his sister's puppy-dog eyes.  
"Please, Dip? We need to save Gravity falls, I know you feel guilty about Stan's death and Gideon and Bill's takeover, so we need to do something about it. Pleeeeease?"  
Mabel begs with her brown eyes going wider than ever.

"I don't know, Mabel..." Dipper says as he tries to ignore his sisters pleading eyes.  
"You'll get to see Wendy again, and Mermando even said that she likes you back!" Mabel says.

Dipper, now convinced by his twin, groans. "Fine..."

Mabel then engulfs her brother in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you, Mabel." Mermando says, Mabel smiles until she notices tears coming down Mermando's eyes.  
"Mermando, are you... Crying?" She asks.

"I've never been this happy..." Mermando admits. "Ever since the 'incident', I thought I'd never be happy again, but now... Thank you... Mabel... For everything that you've done to me... Thank you..." Mermando hugs Mabel, still in the hospital bed.

Dipper, feeling a little guilty for the things he said, turns to Mermando. "Uh, hey, Mermando. Sorry for the things I said, I just.."

"It is okay, mi amigo." Mermando replies, smiling as Mabel is hugging on him some more.  
"You called me your friend?" Dipper says in disbelief.

"Of course I do! Look Dipper, I know we haven't been in a good start, but after all you've done for me... Yes, I consider you my friend." Mermando replies as Dipper smiles.  
"Thanks, man."

"Now, we're gonna have to make out a plan to overthrow Gideon once and for all!" Mabel cheers, raising her fist up in the air.

Everyone cheers and then they start planning on how to overthrow Gideon without being killed.

With Mermando's experience and sneakiness, Dipper's intelligence and problem solving, and Mabel's optimism and creativeness nothing will get in their way...

**Hiya, sorry for not updating in a while, stressful things have been going on, school and stuff. (Seriously why does homework even EXIST?) So yeah...**

And I really appreaciate people reading/liking this story! Thank you so much! :)  
Also, check out/review my collab story with Robert Daller! It's called 'Stranded'.  
"Stan announces that the gang is going for a cruise for their celebration of peace. But what happens when they get shipwrecked and end up in a prehistoric island?"

R& R please! :)


End file.
